E assim será
by Kiarinha13
Summary: Acontecimentos do passado mudam o presente e o futuro, ele tinha uma ótima vida até tudo mudar. Na vida ninguém quer nos ajudar e é isso que ele teve que aprender... Espero que gostem.


Oi gente!

Bem, quero apresentar a vocês minha nova fic, foi baseada em uma pagina da web que fala da vida do Kai no manga.

Isso me incentivou a criar uma história de um jeito que eu nunca havia pensado antes(ou mais ou menos, não desse jeito pelo menos).

Espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura.

**Ida sem volta**

(cap. 1)

Era sete da manhã, faltavam poucos dias para o natal. Como de costume, o pequeno Hiwatari foi acordar seu pai. Susumu com certeza era um ótimo pai, adorava seu filho e mais que tudo, amava velo rindo.

- Bom dia Papai!- Gritou o garoto se jogando em cima do pai e beijando o rosto deste. – O sol já nasceu e eu preparei o café pra gente.

-Bom dia meu filho. – Falou o homem animadamente, se destapando e pegando o pequeno no colo.- Meu Deus! Você literalmente acorda com o sol.

- Você devia ver o nascer dele. É realmente lindo. Se dormisse sedo aposto que veria. – O pai pulou da cama e o colocou no chão. Kai passou pela porta e quando estava no corredor gritou. – Acho que as torradas vão esfriar.

No quarto o homem sorriu, tinha muito orgulho de seu filho, havia pessoas que estavam sempre questionando a forma como o criava, sempre cheio de brincadeiras e mostrando só o lado divertido do Beyblade. Seu pai, Voltaire, era o maior critico dessa atitude, no início Susumu até pensou que fosse só cisma, mas depois ele viu que o velho falava sério.

- Já vou Kai! – E desceu correndo as escadas, pegou uma torrada em cima da mesa e ligou a tv da cozinha. Logo o telefone tocou e Kai atendeu.

- É pra você pai. – Falou entregando o telefone e atacando sua torrada que mais parecia queijo com pão do que pão com queijo e tomou grandes goles de coca.

- Aham, então vejo vocês as nove, certo? Só o tempo de deixar o Kai na mãe dele. –Falou ao telefone.

- Deixa eu ir com você pai! Faz tempo que não vejo vocês treinarem. – Falou com cara de cão pedinte o que tirou um sorriso de seu pai. – Prometo que fico na minha.

- Ta então. Xau. – E desligou o telefone. – Kai, você sabe que hoje é dia de você ficar com a sua mãe. O sábado passado você ficou comigo. E ela só te vê 2 vezes por mês, qual é? Eu sei que por traz daquela cara emburrada dela ha uma mulher bem legal.

- Aham... por isso você se separou dela não é? – Falou com cinismo na voz.

- Sua mãe foi uma grande Blader sabia? A fera-bit dela é incrível, no inicio ela tinha muita dificuldade de dominá-la, mas eu a ajudei e foi isso que fez eu me aproximar dela. Não consegui acreditar quando ela largou o beyblade pra trabalhar nas empresas Hiwatari.

- Sei... Então... Posso ir com você? – Susumu olhou para ele com a cara de quem esta com dificuldade de fazer alguém entender algo.- Ta certo pai, eu vou pra empresa, mas amanhã eu vou ir com vocês naquela demonstração que vocês vão fazer.

- A manhã está muito longe criaturinha. Vá se arrumar então. – E socou mais uma torrada dentro da sua boca. – Urrr...ta fria.

**x-x-x-x-x**

O carro prateado estacionou na frente da empresa, não era o carro do ano e não era o mais caro. Mas servia. Os vidros foram fechados e a musica alegre de beyblade foi parada no meio.

- Chegamos! – Falou Susumu. Ele virou para o filho e olhou nos olhos dele. – Quero que se comporte e tome cuidado com seu avô, ele está meio atormentado essa semana, releve sua mãe, viu? Ela gosta muito de você.

- A qual é pai? Corta essa. Eu sei me virar aqui. –Falou puxando sua mochila do banco de traz. – Depois... a Dranzer está horas você vem me buscar?

- Venho cedo hoje. Seu avô tem um assunto pra tratar comigo. Espero que não seja nada a ver com a empresa, por que o nosso negocio é beyblade não é mesmo?

- É isso aí, pai! Vou nessa! – E desceu do carro passando pela entrada da empresa, a secretaria o cumprimentou e avisou que sua mãe o esperava na sala dela.

**x-x-x-x-x**

- Fala galera! – Cumprimentou Susumo ao chegar na casa em que sua equipe treinava.

- Fala Maninho. – Cumprimentou o amigo moreno de jaqueta de coro. – O pequeno teve que ficar com a mãe?

- Ele não queria, mas hoje é o dia dela. – Explicou

- Talvez tenha sido até bom ele não ter vindo. – Falou um outro rapaz, loiro de cabelos pelo ombro, aparecendo de um outro aposento. – Tenho uma noticia para dar, vocês não adivinham para qual campeonato fomos convidados a participar.

- Você não está falando do... não é dele é? – Falou Susumu com um grande sorriso no rosto. – UHUUU! MEU DEUS NÃO ACREDITO! QUE BELEZA CARA.

- É isso ai cara, vamos participar do campeonato no Canadá. Não é um sonho a ser realizado? – Falou o loiro.

- Só tem um problema, vamos ter que viajar amanhã bem cedo. – Disse o moreno colocando a mão no ombro de Susumu.

- Sem problema... o Kai vai adorar isso e ele está de férias, vai ser perfeito. – Falou animado o Hiwatari.

- Bem... é aí que está o problema, eles foram claros, nós três e mais ninguém.

- Como é que é? – Falou indignado. – Não posso deixar o Kai aqui.

- Bem, você decide... ele ou o beyblade. – Falou o loiro dando as costas e indo para o aposento de que havia saído antes.

- Cara, você sempre disse que sua vida é o beyblade, nós não vamos demorar lá. – Disse o moreno de traz do loiro.

**x-x-x-x-x**

A mulher digitava no computador enquanto a criança a sua frente fazia palavras cruzadas em uma revista. Ambos tinham a cara entediada, depois de vários minutos assim a criança levantou e saiu do escritório.

- E ai Kai? Passando o sábado com a mãe? – Perguntou um homem alegre que trabalhava na empresa. – Ta indo aonde?

- Vou na lanchonete daqui, to com uma fome, já passou do meio dia, mas acho que minha mãe não percebeu. – Falou calmamente, se despediu do homem e foi comer alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo ele desceu para o andar subterrâneo onde havia varia cuias e lançou sua beyblade. –Odeio passar os dias aqui, é um saco.

Ele ficou ali em baixo sozinho por algumas horas, quando percebeu já passava das seis e seu celular estava tocando, era seu avô tentando saber o que estava acontecendo e pedindo para ele ir em seu escritório. Quando chegou lá...

- Oi vovô! Oi papai! – Disse ao entrar no mais luxuoso escritório da empresa, teve a sensação de estar interrompendo uma briga pesada, seu pai e seu avô estavam a milímetros de distancia e não pareciam ter uma cara muito boa. Algo se moveu dentro de seu estomago, parecia estar formando um buraco do tamanho de sua cabeça, aquilo doía muito mas antes que pudesse contar as pessoas o que estava sentindo a briga recomeçou.

- Diga para seu filho o que você acabou de me dizer! – Falou calmamente Voltaire.

- Vamos embora Kai!- Falou Susumu segurando seu filho pelo braço, ato que foi interrompido por Voltaire.

- Diga para seu filho! Conte o que você me disse. – A ordem suou tão fria e assustadora que Susumu se sentiu uma criança preste a ser posta de castigo.

- Você não me diz o que fazer! Não manda em mim e nem em meu filho.

- Bom, já que é assim, já que é bem grande vou lhe por as minhas condições. – Falou o avô – Eu sustento sua casa, eu pago a escola do Kai. Você vive pro beyblade, e isso não da muito dinheiro. Quero que você trabalhe nessa empresa, se não largar o beyblade e vir trabalhar aqui eu vou tirar você do meu testamento e não terá mais nada de mim. Quero você trabalhando aqui no mínimo 5 dias por semana.

- Vovê deve estar brincando comigo. Meu mundo é o beyblade, você sabe que eu não largaria o beyblade por nada nesse mundo.

- Nem por seu próprio filho? – Agora o velho não conseguia esconder o sorriso em sua cara.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que a guarda dele está com a mãe. Ela deixou você cuidar dele, mas a guarda é dela. Estou falando que se você não vir trabalhar aqui, você perdera seu filho.

- Você não seria capaz disso! – Falou o homem com arrogância na voz. – Deixe meu filho fora disso.

- Papai... – Kai falou tímido, não queria ficar longe de seu pai. Não suportava a idéia de morar com sua mãe, o buraco em seu estomago estava aumentando cada vez mais. – O que está acontecendo? – O susto estava imobilizando o seu corpo, tremia levemente, se pudesse se agarraria no pai e nunca mais o largaria.

A cabeça de Susumu estava a mil, então passou pela sua cabeça ir na viajem e quando voltasse buscar Kai, depois passou pela sua cabeça que Voltaire sumiria com o garoto, também passou pela sua cabeça que Kai cresceria e viraria independente e a vida que teria se ficasse na empresa, pensou que Kai não sentiria tanto a falta dele pois já havia cogitado na idéia de ter sua própria equipe e participar dos campeonatos, depois de tudo, pensou que Kai também amava o beyblade e entenderia sua decisão.

Por alguns minutos Susumo ficou absorto em seus pensamentos com a cabeça para baixo, depois saiu correndo daquele escritório, Kai fez menção de ir a traz mas foi impedido pelas mãos firmes de Voltaire.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Duas semana depois...**

Kai olhava para o que lhe restara da natureza, aquele pequeno buraco no meio da parede, cercado por grades o vazia se sentir em uma prisão, mas era o que mais se parecia com uma janela naquele lugar.

Observava o sol tão lindo lá fora, por mais que tentasse esquecer não podia, estava gravado em sua mente... era natal. O dia de se passar com a família, no natal passado ficara triste, pois passara só com seu pai, não tinha uma família unida, mas decididamente o natal presente seria o pior de todos.

- Você gosta muito da natureza não é mesmo? – Perguntou o ruivinho de repente. – Você acorda sedo mesmo né? Não sei por que... não se tem muito o que fazer por aqui.

- Gosto de ver o nascer do sol. – Explicou ao companheiro de quarto, saindo da frente da "janela" e arrumando sua cama.– Hoje eu tenho o primeiro treino de verdade, o treino pesado... que nem o de vocês, com aquele homem, como é o nome dele mesmo?

- Boris?

- É, o de cabelo roxo... ele me da medo. – Disse arrepiado com a idéia de ficar a sós com ele. – Espero que ele pegue leve comigo.

- Bom... ele não é disso. É o pior cara que existe. Se eu fosse você, eu me preparava pro pior. – Falou calmo, era engraçado saber o que pensa um novato, se lembrava de como era quando tinha entrado para a BioVolt e esperava fazer grandes amizades lá, parecia até um sonho no inicio, sairia da confusão que era sua casa para ir para um internato e viver com outras crianças, mas quando chegou viu que as coisas não eram bem assim.

Ele poderia falar para o Kai como funcionava as coisas, mas na sua cabeça de criança, dominavam os pensamentos de fazê-lo sofrer tanto quanto sofrera e ter suas expectativas destruídas.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Alguns anos se passaram, a criança feliz que Kai um dia fora, estava enterrada em algum lugar no seu coração, apagada de sua memória, ele fingia não lembrar, não sentir, mas quando seu pai foi embora levou junto mais da metade de se coração. Ele jurou acabar com o Beyblade, jurou destruir a brincadeira que lhe tirara seu pai (vou tratar disso na continuação da fic) mas por vários fatos, entre eles ter feitos grandes amigos, fez com que ele amasse muito o beyblade e não conseguir viver sem ele. Agora ele era um capitão e tinha que honrar sua equipe.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Revisei a fic, mas mesmo assim deve ter ficado algum errinho.

Espero que tenham curtido.

Beijos.


End file.
